


Steps

by Reyshi



Series: Amend [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A large scale accident, Akakuro Twins, Akashi Masaomi's A+ Parenting, Gen, Just drama and family stuff, Masaomi trying his best, Nobody Dies, Seirin and Kagami, slight mentions of Rakuzan members, you dont hurt my niisan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyshi/pseuds/Reyshi
Summary: "The one who died that day was you"They hated each other but what Seijuro doesn't know is that he hated the hospital more and Masaomi can attest to that for he felt the same. Then again, hate might have been a strong word. Rather, it should be described as cold. That so cold distance within their family.
Series: Amend [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063856
Kudos: 41





	Steps

The white walls, the hush silence that sweeps through the whole pristine spotless floor, fooling anyone into thinking that this location is as tranquil as it could be. One step at this accursed institute and he knew he could feel that tense cold hanging in the air. It was not a place to be. If given a choice, he would never be here.

He would have never returned to these kinds of places as he absolutely despises it.

_"I'm sorry, but is this..."_

_"A big incident."_

_"Unfortunate..."_

_"The bridge collapsing..."_

_"Hundreds injured"_

_"Your son..."_

He curses himself for even considering the thought of not answering that wretched phone call so that he wouldn't feel this way... These unnecessary emotions that he thought he had buried years ago. Still, ever so confidently, as if not having that dilemma in his head, he powerfully strides along the endless corridors of this seething establishment.

He faintly smells the sterile rooms and hears the soft muffled cries of relief and anguish from several families he had passed along the way. After a seemingly long pace, he had finally reached his destination.

He stood in front of the door in what felt like an eternity.

_"We would give her a year utmost..."_

He then wipes his face with his hands which seemed to have been shaking unconsciously.

The world must've been ending.

_"It's normal for you to feel that way sir...you're only human."_

He huffs at the thought and faces the other direction. He walks slightly away from the door trying to compose himself as he inwardly laughs.

Coward.

_You're only human._

With that, he somehow feels relieved but still not having any willpower to enter the said door.

A few moments passed and he notices a bunch of ragged teens running and halting at what was his previous destination a while ago. They all looked familiar... Nevertheless, he couldn't bring himself to care as he could also faintly hear other families across the hallway with the same concerns as they did.

But he does listen.

To distract himself.

"It's my fault..."

"Don't blame yourself, Riko."

"I already informed most of their family and friends."

"They'll be here soon."

"Especially them..."

"Damn it!"

"Kagami, calm down."

He didn't know how much time had passed as he continues to listen. By every hour, he notices that they all increased in numbers and somehow he got this sudden gut feeling. Intriguingly, he stares at the group in front of him. Familiar colors, words...

He knew them.

He had seen them.

Then that would mean-

"Akashi, you're here."

"Move."

He could see one of the teens being harshly shoved on to the side by a familiar redhead that seemed to be out of breath whilst trying to get to the damned door. Worriedly trailing behind the teen were three other people who looked as tired as the other. As if on cue, a man in white, seemingly looking like the head doctor of this case, exits the said room.

"Only family members are allowed inside."

"I'm his brother."

A lot of surprised eyes lands at the redhead because of that bold statement. A lie? What would they benefit from lying? Why was the other lying?

At least that's what he thought on what they were thinking when he stared at their reactions.

What did these teens even know?

He huffs from his spot.

He knows why.

It's not a secret in their (dysfunctional) family.

The two were siblings.

Always a world apart.

Ironically, born at the same time.

...

Although, sometimes he could see hazy images of them smiling together whilst running up to their mother.

Before everything turned cold...

That cold distance...

"But are there any adults I could talk to?... I gave a call to his father but he's-" the doctor hesitates and laments as he looks over to the group of teens. It was a big incident and he had already seen enough groups of people with a similar kind of notion and white lies.

"He's not coming." _he never does._ "Akashi Masaomi is the name of...our father. You will find so in your records. So let me in."

Masaomi felt his breath hitch when he hears his name getting called out. He could also tell that the whole people on this floor could hear that slight raise of commanding, disgruntled tone coming from the red-haired teen...

His so-called perfect son.

Masaomi glances at the doctor who seems to be taken aback by the tone but is perceptive and cautious of the situation. It was only formal of him as this was a big incident.

"I'll check on the records once more about his father. I know you're all worried about your friend but I can only disclose information with-"

"I'm his brother is that not enough?!"

Everyone within the vicinity flinched.

"S-sei-chan...calm down." one of the teens called out whilst they all looked worriedly at the other.

This never happened before.

Not at school.

Not at home.

...

Never at home.

Masaomi ponders.

Home has and would always be a way too quiet place with the silence eating all of them up.

"I know you're worried and all, Akashi..." _but lying isn't really ideal_ was left unsaid by a green haired teen who whispers slightly as the group still fixate their eyes on the redhead, who looks at the door in a state of daze.

"...not a lie."

It was a subtle whisper but the unfamiliar tone somehow melts their heart. At least, that's what it did to Masaomi.

"Sir."

Masaomi marches and calls out to the doctor. The group of teens then stares at him because of his authoritative yet subtle voice and because he was just a stranger who so suddenly appears in the conversation.

Masaomi then felt that familiar piercing gaze.

Telling him as if it was some sort of miracle for him to even be standing here.

Nevertheless, Masaomi gets back to the doctor at hand.

"You're this child's father?" the doctor confirms as Masaomi shows him his card. He then took a quick glance at his son who had already disregarded his presence.

The usual.

It would have been the usual if you ignore the fact that they were both breathing albeit a little too heavily...

"Yes."

_"Are you crying?! Ridiculous."_

_"Don't disgrace me."_

Masaomi's breath hitches slightly at his own memory.

"Although, Seijuro here is his brother. Tell him everything as I have something urgent to do." he says ever so systematically. The words he uttered...from now and even back then. It was...Was it even him? He didn't miss his son slightly flinching at his statement nevertheless agreeing to each word.

What a dysfunctional family they were.

...

...

It's this place's fault.

He...just hates this place no matter how childish it sounds.

Ironic that this place is where they heal and fix things when in reality it's where most are left broken and empty...

...

Still...could they even be fixed?

Masaomi sees the doctor nod in confirmation and promises to tell the whole information after he gets the necessary forms on the other floor whilst also instructing the family that they can now enter the room.

"You're also leaving this time?"

Masaomi didn't even move an inch.

He did not answer.

"Typical"

Masaomi's sharp ears have heard that low whisper...he heard everything. He sees his son now opening the said dreaded room and he was about to at least retort but with the room just in front of him, he, along with the group of teens, had a distant glimpse of what was inside.

_"I'm here too..."_

Masaomi felt his heart broke into pieces.

So similar to that time.

_You're only human._

Masaomi sees his son heave a heavy breath as the other calmly (to the best of his ability) closes the door after entering the room. He could feel the tense atmosphere in the air especially with all the other teens with him.

Masaomi composes himself as he contemplates if he should be inside as well.

He should.

He should have.

Even back then.

"K-kuroko..cchi..."

"Pull yourself together..."

"How exactly can we do that Midorima...?"

"Kuro-chin..."

"The senpai's...even Kuroko..."

"It was inevitable..."

"Even Akashi was shaken up...he even lied..."

"Sei-chan..."

"Still...!"

"Calm down..."

With all those voices, Masaomi quickly regains full hold of himself. This isn't the time to pity himself. He could then see the group of teens also trying their whole best to support one another and at the corner of his eyes, he could see the faint tears falling from them.

_"Is she not coming back?..."_

He knows that it was only normal.

That they were all human.

Especially them.

They were children.

Masaomi could then feel one of the teens staring at him as if there was something he should clear up. Asking him who he was? Why was he here? Why did he help?

He wishes to know the answers to those questions too.

He doesn't really know anymore.

"Sir, thank you for your help. We're really worried about our teammate...so for you to step in and help us in getting into the room..." a young brown-haired girl steps in front while slightly bowing to him.

"Yes...We apologize for Sei-ch- ...I mean...our friend's rude behavior. We were all just shaken up." a rather tall yet lean black-haired male, who called out his son earlier, adds as he too slightly bows in front of him along with the other group of teens who followed their lead.

"There is no need for formalities. I haven't done anything that needs your apology nor your appreciation. I only spoke of the truth." Masaomi honestly states. The group of teens then stares at each other as if they were presented some kind of lost valuable information to mankind. Really, it was not his story to tell...but these teens...

_"My team..."_

_"My basketball team"_

Were much more of a family who had helped those two more than he could ever be.

"Wait...but that would mean Sei-chan...and Tet-chan are... ...?"

"But that's just impossible...is it?"

"I...don't get it"

"Be quiet all of you. You're all being rude."

"They didn't tell us anything..."

Just with that, Masaomi could hear the worries and cries lightly cease whilst confusion started to arise in the teens as they continue to process everything.

"They wouldn't tell you anything even if all odds are against them. They aren't exactly close but they're not hostile with each other either." _maybe at some point, they even forgot that they were brothers_ Masaomi digress. It was not his story to tell. It really wasn't...

"They're just two opposite sides of the same coin..."

_"Father, Mother look!"_

_"So pretty isn't it? We made it together!"_

It was still the same coin nonetheless...

Masaomi didn't even bother looking at the group's reaction as he finally makes up his mind. His hands moved to the handle of the room's door.

They were all just the same dysfunctional coin.

Time felt so slow as Masaomi enters the room and closes the door having finally a clear grasp of the sight in front of him. It made his blood run cold to the point where he feels like he is suffocating. This was worse. Way worse than before. The bandages. The sounds of those blasted monitors. Not just one but three other machines were there to display multiple intricate information. Everything looks so wrong. So fragile. If it wasn't for the cold steel railings of that white bed near him, he felt like he wouldn't be able to support himself.

Masaomi just couldn't fathom this mess.

Why?

Where?

What?

When?

How?

...

...

_Why?_

Haven't they suffered enough?

"He was part of the people who were brought in last. Fortunately, by some kind of miracle, we are all able to save them. Although... it is not without complications. His legs were badly injured but-..." The doctor, having entered the room, speaks of such important information in which the two members just listened to it detached, eyes never really leaving the bed in front of them. The man then finishes his report and bows as he steps out of the room leaving the two alone in their thoughts.

_"He won against Seijuro in this year's Winter Cup...they both looked so happy... They changed. If only you could see them now, Masaomi. It's all going to be okay."_

Masaomi felt feint.

"I hate you...Tetsuya"

He snaps out of his stupor as he suddenly remembers that he wasn't alone...

"You always leave at the wrong time..."

_"Where did he go, Father...?"_

"I hate you..."

Masaomi hears his child whisper repeatedly over and over again. The hate. The questions. Then the hate once more. But Masaomi knew that Seijuro probably meant that he hated hospitals more. These situations more than what he redirects towards the name of his half. He and his son were way too similar after all. Yet...he couldn't even bring himself to comfort his son. How could he...when he can't even comfort his own pitiful self. He doesn't even know how.

Pathetic.

Truly, he was a pathetic father.

...

But...Masaomi does remember his convictions a while ago.

"Seijuro. Stay by your brother's side."

His statement seemed to have bought his son out of his stupor. Seijuro stares at him in such a cautious and calculating way asking him as if he was really giving him a chance to even stay. Asking him...if he was really given the freedom of what he wants to do.

Masaomi then slightly pats his son's red hair who seemed to have gone stiff the moment he had touched him. The scent and the feeling reminded him so much of his late wife that Masaomi finally knows what he really needs to do as he man's himself up.

He didn't really bother looking at what his son's reaction was.

Masaomi is already enthralled by that one step.

The change doesn't have to be instant.

It would only go from here.

* * *

"Yes, of course, we'll take care of him. He did mention that he'll stay here for a month or at least when Tetsuya can be left alone...It's such a tragedy...I heard Tetsuya was helping people on the bus that's why they were the last ones to be bought in...I expected it from him...he's just that kind of person...but still...why did this have to happen...?"

Two weeks had already passed since then and Masaomi knew that Seijuro would truly stay by his sibling's side regardless of whether or not he got consent. He knew how his sons' acts. How reckless they were. How literal they could take anybody's words and make it into their own. Masaomi also knew better than anyone that his sons were way too doting on others whether they like to admit it or not. So they also need someone to at least take care of them when they're burned out...and all Masaomi could think of was to call out to his grandmother and her family to watch over them.

Still, if he wanted to fix all these, he knows that he should be there in person. That's why no matter how he hates those establishments, he ended up visiting once more on this one Saturday afternoon.

Masaomi stood by the entrance to the hospital.

It was easier said than done.

"Akashi-san?"

His ears perk up as he glances over the inquiring voice to find the same group of teens from before. They were missing a few colors nevertheless it was the same familiar distinguishable noise.

Masaomi gave a slight grunt as a way of acknowledgment.

The group raises their eyebrows as they all passed by the still man when they entered the place. Masaomi could already feel them asking what was he doing standing in the middle of the entryway so he just sighs at the readable expressions as he trails behind the teens, not wanting to garner any more attention. They all then walk at the same series of white corridors that would and always gave him the feeling of eternity.

"I still can't believe Kurokocchi and Akashicchi are related though...I wonder why they couldn't tell us."

Masaomi knew the teens were all trying to hush themselves with him being around. Clearly, it wasn't working. He just listens to them so as to distract himself once more from these never-ending colorless walls.

"...they have different surnames plus they don't even talk like brothers. So, it's probably a family thing."

"Yeah, Tetsu and Akashi just seemed like good friends. They're way too formal anyway and it's weird to even know that they're actually related."

"Of course you three wouldn't know anything about formalities. Then again, those two are...just too different people." _at least compared to all of us_

The three teens mentioned just glares at the other. Masaomi ponders. Different people...even to Masaomi, those two have always been the polar opposites of one another. Then again, even he doesn't really know his sons anymore. What their favorite things are. How their days were going. Do they still keep up with their usual banters? When was it that he stopped asking all those important questions...?

"I think Kuro-chin and Aka-chin are pretty similar though. Isn't that enough...I guess?"

"I guess...but I feel like there's more into it you know. I mean...Akashicchi looks so shaken up a while ago."

A while ago...?

Masaomi snaps out of his thoughts as he suddenly has this urge to join the conversation as he never really received any information prior to this. He felt his pace starting to quicken unconsciously.

"True...even I would be shaken up. I didn't expect Tetsu to..."

"...then again patients do tend to recall memories of the incidents. It's a tough mental battle...n-not that I care or anything but Kuroko is a...friend "

"Mido-chin you're still being a tsundere after all this time. Even though you're like a doting mother to Aka-chin a while ago."

"Shut up"

"If that was Kurokocchi's last memory then...I guess, they really are brothers. I mean, he's calling out Akashicchi's name..."

"He looked so scared...Tetsu."

"Akashi looked so scared too...but he's still able to change that to a scary vibe."

"We really should hurry back though. Aka-chin's all alone in there and he probably hasn't rested well enough,"

Masaomi feels the pounding of his chest getting ever so loudly. The teen's voices fades out entirely over the information he had just heard. His footsteps truly emanating in its pace.

_"Seijuro."_

Names are often special. At least...for Tetsuya, as Masaomi had noticed it. For his teal son, it was some sort of treasure that only he could voice out. There's just this force that compels you whenever Tetsuya's voice would speak of such names. It's a connection that only those close to him would feel. Contrary to that, Seijuro always thought of it as such a trivial thing. His red flames always burning so brightly and confidently as he ever so casually brings up said names. Although, sometimes Masaomi could hear Seijuro's tone implying the same connection...and those two would only ever use these names in...and only in three kinds of scenario: Anger, Anxiety, and Fear.

Masaomi's worries had increased at an alarming rate as there were a few possibilities that would always seem to happen whenever said tones change.

_"What did you do? Seijuro!"_

_"They deserve it, Father! Did you see what they did to- "_

_"Seijuro"_

It was a hazy memory but the face of fury belonging to his son left such an impression in Masaomi's mind that he wonders why he was only starting to remember these things just now.

Seijuro really shouldn't be left alone.

_Even before._

Finally seeing that familiar corridor, Masaomi and the group of teens turns to it so quickly so as to get to the room but was met with an unknown child knocking at the door of their destination.

Masaomi felt his breath hitch slightly as the child stares at their group. It felt as if the heavens were mocking him. The eyes, the face...even the bright red hair. It all looks so...similar to-

Just then the door opens to reveal his son ever so graceful and commanding as he stands tall and faces the child in front of him.

"Kuroko-nii..." the child mutters uncomfortably as he stares at Seijuro, not expecting somebody else to open the room. All Masaomi and even the group of teens with him could do is blink at the situation. Most of them were wondering who this child even was.

But Masaomi knew better now.

He was the only one who could see it.

At least, he does this time.

The hidden clenched fists, the unconscious biting of the lips, the slight huffs that sounds more like a scowl. It's like a wolf being restrained by a hunter before releasing it to feed on its prey. Masaomi carefully walks over in front of Seijuro as he blocks the child's view. Which child was he blocking? Both. It would serve as a way to calm his son down and maybe even this pounding in his chest. He was then about to ask the child what his intentions are but thankfully a young mother ran up to them frantically apologizing at their child's sudden behavior.

"I'm really sorry sir...it's just he got too attached to him..." the woman then deeply bows "We are truly grateful to Kuroko-kun...he had gone through so much and still...I know that there is no way we can repay you for this...We owe your family our son's life...thank you so very much."

Masaomi actually really doesn't know how to respond.

All he knows is that this gratefulness is all landing in dead ears.

At least to his son. He quickly glances at Seijuro.

Masaomi sighs.

He then does the unthinkable.

...

...?!

The group of teens stares at them wide-eyed as Masaomi pulls the redhead and somewhat chides (more like forced) him to lower his head as Masaomi does so himself as well.

_Courtesy._

_Manners._

The woman smiles ever so gently and naively not noticing the tension. With another word of appreciation, they then finally left the vicinity.

Seijuro didn't even bother looking at Masaomi and the others as he raises his head and enters the room quietly once more. Masaomi stood in front of it and never would he ever feel confident in opening the said room. He faintly looks at the other teens who were debating whether or not they should follow but decided against it as they all believed that Seijuro is in good hands since his father was there and it looked like a moment that they shouldn't intrude so they opted in going to another room close to theirs to visit the other people involved. Masaomi felt childish. Deep down, he was hoping for the teens to go with him.

Now it's just him all alone.

...

And by himself, he opens that damned door and enters.

Finally.

He walks over and sat down on the chair near the windowsill.

The silence never really surprises him anymore.

"Calm down. Seijuro" Masaomi then starts. He does not know how he should speak and go with this but he'll take it.

"How could you..." the voice slightly breaks but is still laced with that dignified growl "why should I lower my head to them when it's all their fault..."

"It's the fault of no one. It was a major accident. An unfortunate tragedy..." _that your brother is in_ was left unsaid but Masaomi tries his best to empathize with his son but knows to himself that he just can't change the way he acts and speaks overnight. He knew that he still sounded so stern...so systematic.

Masaomi hates it.

And Seijuro loathes it all the more.

"Yes, because for you it's only a normal day isn't it? It's not like this would affect you in any way after all."

_Just like before._

"Why are you even here father?"

_You never cared._

"You were never here...even back then"

_The one who died that day was you._

Masaomi already knew...

and he also knows that Seijuro can empathize with what he was feeling because why then would he be here?

They were very much the same.

He stays silent as his son continues to utter his emotions out and he lets him do so.

They both needed it.

"Stop..."

The two then perks up at the now awake teal head who tiredly places his hand on to his redhead brother to try and snap him out of it.

"Tetsuya...you're awake."

With several medicines strong in his system, they could see how Tetsuya is trying his utmost best to keep himself up with the (confusing) situation. Masaomi notices how Seijuro's eyes are darting everywhere at everything he could find so that he wouldn't have to look directly at his brother. They were never close to begin with. All they had were faint little memories of each other. All of them...were never close. This situation is just making all their bottled emotions act up and they do not know if this was even good. Seijuro then slightly grunts as he stands up and exits the room saying that he'll call the doctor to inform him that Tetsuya has woken up once more. Masaomi just watches him leave still pondering on the thoughts a while ago.

"Father..."

Masaomi looks at his teal haired son but found himself also unconsciously not being able to do so as hazy images of his late wife began to fill his view...Still, it's been quite a long time since he had heard the other call him that.

"How are you feeling?" Masaomi voices instead whilst looking at the door.

"I'm...okay."

The tension in the air never fails to suffocate and Masaomi knew it was all because of him. It's always him. He could count the times he had spent with both his sons combined with just his hands. It was never enough. Not to mention he'd never seen the teal head in such a long time...with all of that being his fault.

"Sorry for troubling you both..."

Always so formal and impassive...yet often emanating that same gentle and loving tone. To others, it is just how they knew the teen. It was his trademark. However, for Masaomi it was the complete opposite. Seeing that same impassive face, hearing that same tone, it is something he had dreaded over and over ever since that...day.

_"You'll stay with your grandmother. Don't cause any unnecessary trouble."_

_"But...! Father, I-"_

_"This is final."_

"Tetsuya. I..." Masaomi starts as he still figures out the correct way of fixing things. He was feeling a bit more courageous than and it might have been because he knows it's easier to talk to the teal head (albeit too stubborn) than the other...Even back then, the times where...Shiori was still with them, they were the trusted confidants of one another whilst the redhead is more aligned with their mother. Even so, he started to feel that slight dread because he did betray that trust...

Maybe Masaomi really is just a coward.

He then starts to initiate the conversation once more but gets interrupted when he hears the door open revealing the redhead and the doctor. The man in white then proceeds to ask questions to his now awoke son. It dragged on for so long but the man got all the necessary information and left the room after advising the teal to rest once more.

Resting was easier said than done as the room just became tenser with all three of them now present.

So much for conviction.

"Akashi-kun."

Seijuro (even Masaomi because it's _their_ name) raises his head. He was so much more used to being called this way. Gathering all the courage he has left, he then meets his so-called brother's teal eyes. They both look so much more awake.

"I'm okay now."

"And?" Masaomi notices how Seijuro looks so genuinely confused.

"Sorry for tro-"

"I'm not going to listen to any of that, Tetsuya." the redhead then goes and sits near the bed. He lies his head in his arms on the white sheets of the bed and buries himself in his train of thoughts. Tetsuya just stares at him and at some point began to somewhat mess with the other's hair.

It's such a familiar scene...

_Was this what it would look like back then if he was just strong enough to speak to them...?_

Masaomi grimaces.

Useless thoughts.

Useless questions.

Even so, he distracts himself with the other warm memories that he could so little find as he continues on watching his sons.

"What's so amusing?"

And only then did he realize that he was capable of smiling. Masaomi doesn't know how long he got lost in his trail of thoughts as he finds himself at the gaze of the two.

"...Father probably thought how stupid your previous statement was" Seijuro states as he buries his head once more.

Masaomi slightly raises his brow at the red head's somewhat playful tone. It...made him feel at ease. He had never heard of that tone before... Even Tetsuya was genuinely surprised as it has been such a long time since they all were...together albeit in such a situation.

"It's not stupid."

"You're stupid...for thinking that way."

"I am not."

"Yes you are and you even have to play some kind of hero just for that kid..."

Tetsuya blinks.

_"To think that the call from school would be you picking fights...Seijuro. It's the third time this month and how many times do I have to tell you-"_

_"Sorry mother..."_

"I...just wanted to help" Tetsuya whispers.

Masaomi notices that feint glare that the redhead gave to the other as the teal head averts his eyes away from him.

_"I heard that this time that you got called to school because of Tetsuya?" Masaomi sighs as the troubles keep piling on and on._

_"Yes, quite unusual isn't it?"_

_"Then again those two have been behaving worse lately and are often bickering at home. They seem to distance themselves with one another too"_

_"...they are growing up so it's only normal for them to want to be with their friends more than their family. Though, this kind of rough behavior...I expected this with Seijuro but I didn't think Tetsuya as well..."_

_"What even happened?"_

_"Well, you see Makkun..." the woman then smiles so brightly making him awfully confused at the change of mood._ _"Tetsuya fought them cause they were insulting his brother... and Seijuro would often do the same for him."_

_".. I just wished they knew what the other does for each other."_

_"But..._ _I can't help but feel proud Makkun because I'd protect my family too._ _..."_

Masaomi smiles only this time it was intentional.

He marches forward to the two and bought all of them closer to each other in a form of a somewhat awkward hug.

It was weird.

He could feel the baffled gazes of his sons at his sudden actions while he both ruffles their hair.

He was fine with it.

He'll take all of it.

One step at a time.

* * *

_Omake 1_

It all happened in a flash.

One moment they were all talking with each other and falling asleep without any care for the world. Then the next thing they know is that they would wake up to flames with people screaming on top of their lungs for help whilst others are crying out to their loved ones.

It all looked like a scene from a movie. A vivid imagination from the books that he had read. He was lying on his back and his blank eyes looks up at the bright blue sky in front of him taunting him as if it was just a normal day whereas slight debris would ironically fall from the corners of the road they had fallen off to. He didn't know how long he was staring at the scenery but he does know that he really should get moving soon.

_"Your father will hear from this."_

He shivers at the sudden thought. Why was he thinking of such things at this very moment? Is this what they meant that life would just suddenly flash by you when you're in dangerous situations?... There really isn't a point in thinking about this but all he knows is that he just doesn't want to trouble anyone...

So he should hurry it up.

Move.

_"Tell us a little bit earlier you stupid- ughh We're comrades from the start!"_

A pounding voice reaches out to his thoughts as he then recalls the familiar faces he was with not too long ago.

He glances around...

Nothing.

Where were they?

Are they alright?

With that, he is finally convinced to try and move his body with every bit of energy he has left.

...

It hurts.

It hurts like hell.

He whispers slight curses as he still forces himself to move.

If anyone ever hears how he is thinking they'll probably not believe it was him.

He then coughs and he could slightly see that faint red.

A color that evokes too many emotions for him at this point in time.

But it's ok.

It's proof that he was _alive_.

"Captain...?"

"Senpai?"

"Anyone?..."

He lightly whispers as he heavily brings himself to exit the destroyed debris of the vehicle that they were all on. Luckily, he finds the people whom he was looking for just a little bit farther from where he was situated at a while ago. They all hugged each other in relief and were all waiting for the medical services to arrive as they tried their best to help out the other people stuck beneath the debris despite their own breaking injuries.

He never felt more alive.

He had always loved taking care of and helping others as he also volunteers to check around the vicinity once more for any people that they had missed on.

_"Did you really fall off again? You should take good care of yourself."_

He stops and blinks. Again...these thoughts...

He was brought out of it when he hears a light muffled cry from the vehicle he was in a while ago. Without any second thoughts, he ventured inside once more. Looking around, he didn't really find anyone but he could hear that faint cry. So he tries to go towards the sound and true enough, there was still a child trapped inside.

"It's going to be ok..." he soothes the other as he pushes away most of the debris enough to pull the child out. The child then clung on to him tightly.

"I'm scared..." The boy replies in between his crying as he still kept on clinging so firmly to the teal teen. The teal head winces as his body seems to have now taken its toll. He does his best to walk towards the exit whilst carrying and soothing the other. This did soften the child's cries as the boy then began to ask who he was and where his mother is.

"I'm Kuroko...it's going to be all right. I'll protect you, okay? Your mother is waiting for you outside." Kuroko wipes away the dirt on the child's face as he looks at the other with warm gentle eyes. He then felt his heart ache. Now that he thinks about it...the child looked so similar to-

"Kuroko!"

It all happened in a flash.

Just as everything this day did.

But he was thankful that he was at least able to react fast and push the child away before anything else happens.

...

It hurts.

Everything hurts.

...

...

He tries to calm himself down but finds himself unable to breathe.

...

...

He can't breathe

...

...

...

...

...

It hurts

...

...

...

_"Are you scared, Tetsuya?"_

...

_"I am..."_

...

...

_"Mother, Tetsuya ate all the vanilla ice again!"_

_"It's so unfair!"_

_"Did you fall again? Stupid."_

_"Don't be such a scaredy-cat!"_

_"I'll protect you don't worry!"_

_"I'm the best brother after all"_

...

...

...

...

He finds himself not minding seeing these images...

...

...

...

...

"Shit! Kuroko!"

"Damn it! It's too heavy!"

"Help!"

"Kuroko stay with us! You hear me?!"

"Kuroko-nii?"

He hears familiar voices calling out but all he could see was that familiar faint red before everything faded to black.

_Seijuro..._

* * *

_Omake 2_

"But then why do you guys have different surnames?"

"Stop being so nosy Kise."

"You were the one who wanted to ask, Aominecchi!" Kise huffs as he stares at the teens in front of him "Kurokocchi! It's not my fault!" he whines and clings to the teal head ever so gently.

It's been a year since that incident and it was a grueling process to get used to the things that they all took for granted. Most especially the two so-called siblings who seemed so much more approachable (closer) than before.

"Let go, Kise-kun."

"You're crushing Tetsu, you dumb oaf." Aomine swats the other away.

Kise continues to wail as Kuroko untangles himself from him and just stares at the group impassively, not bothering to answer the question. The other two just shrugged, it's not like it's that important anyway. It was just a random topic that popped out of nowhere.

"Are you feeling alright though, Kurokocchi? You did play the match more than what you should have" Kise then asks genuinely as the three of them did just finish their somewhat streetball match (with the two lights just arguing who should get the shadow) with one another. He then eyes the teal head for any indication of pain or injuries. Ever since then, they all just became doting for all their members just especially the teal head since his legs shouldn't be strained as instructed to them a year ago.

"I'm fine. You're sounding like Akashi-kun, Kise-kun."

Kise whines.

"Oh? What's this about you playing the match more than you should, Tetsuya?" a new voice enters the area, and the three looks up at the newcomers.

"Midorima, Akashi, and even Murasakibara. Why are you guys even here?" speak of the devil as Aomine exclaims and points out the distances of the place of the latter two.

"We all just so happened to be in the area." Akashi replies vaguely with eyes focusing on the teal head who seems to be trying to hide behind the other two upon seeing the teens. "Tetsuya, stop hiding. I'll take you home."

"No. Aomine-kun and Kise-kun promised me some free dinner."

"That was before your match and clearly you overexerted yourself."

"I did not. I told you, I'm fine."

The other teens sweatdrop as they continue to intriguingly stare at the other two exchanging banters. It has become a common occurrence these days for them to see their shadow and captain argue in their most motherly ways.

"They're really cute aren't they?" Kise quietly pipes up to the others as he smiles happily at the scene happening in front of them.

"...where exactly?" Aomine muddled as he can't really fathom their demonic captain as 'cute' when all he could remember was the triple training menus and the trainings from hell. The same goes for his former shadow who, as Aomine knew, is also way too scary when angered. Although..."Maybe Tetsu can be cute I guess. But I can't really imagine Akashi..." the tanned male lightly voices out.

"Aka-chin and Kuro-chin have always been cute though..." Murasakibara yawns.

"You always view people who are smaller than you as cute, Murasakibara" Aomine sighs when the purple head just dismisses him as the other opens and eats his snacks.

"Idiots" Midorima grumbles. He really should have stayed home since Oha-Asa did predict quite a storm today and true enough here he was with these people.

"I wish I'm also Kurokocchi's brother!~ Then I'll be like, his Ryouta-nii or something. How lucky of Akashicchi! He gets to hear Kurokocchi call him Nii-san!" Kise dreamily imagines scenarios in his head and Aomine slightly retorts as to why it has to be Kise in that kind of scene when it should've been him since Tetsu is already like a younger brother to him ever since they first met. Murasakibara couldn't care less and Midorima is so annoyed at the noise but then notices the other two in front of them staring at their usual noisy mess. The green-haired flinched knowing what was to come as he didn't really bother stopping the other two.

"What did you say, Ryouta?"

Kise and Aomine then silenced themselves as they finally realize what was going on.

"N-nothing, Akashicchi!" the blonde laughs nervously and looks at Aomine whilst trying to hide behind Midorima who stood there like a stone "It was Aominecchi's idea"

"What the hell?! I swear it wasn't me, Akashi" Aomine follows the blonde and playfully grabs his hair "It's all Kise who insinuated that!"

The teens didn't really know how protective their captain is in regards to his sibling since they are still learning the ways of the two. They all then shivered as they prepared for the worst...

...

Instead, all they got is this unusual noise.

...

...

...

Did Akashi...just laugh?

The group looked at each other, heck even Midorima is confused.

"Why, I'll be so honored if you address me as what Ryouta says, Tetsuya." Kise yelps when he hears his name getting called out as the redhead continues on to the teal head with that rare condescending smile plastered on his face. The group then stares at the mentioned teen and flinches when they see that rare pissed off glare coming from him.

"We're technically the same."

"But you used to love reiterating the fact that you're a minute-"

"and I still truly believe that it was the best one minute of my life. So shut up, Seijuro."

Did they hear that just right? Did Kuroko just diss their captain? Is the world ending now? They all just stood flabbergasted as they watch the teal head grab his bag and turned his back on them as he silently moves further away from the group.

"Uh...What just happened?" Aomine shivers as this is really similar to the times when Kuroko gave out ignite kai's for him when he gets too angry.

"Kuro-chin's so scary" whines Murasakibara. Even he wasn't able to focus on his snacks since that glare was just too cold and piercing...and unusual since it was Kuro-chin.

"Huh..." Midorima only mumbles as he actually puts the puzzle pieces together. He then glances at Akashi who smugly looks at him. Well, that answers everything.

"Do you have something to say, Shintaro?" asks Akashi knowingly.

"No..." and Midorima will stay quiet as he loves his life thank you very much. "Then again, for you to be this smug, I guess you really do give off that aura of a younger sibling." The green haired can't help but inwardly smile as he slightly remembers his own younger sister,

...

...

Shit...!

Midorima's breath hitch. He didn't mean for those words to come out.

"WHAAT?!"

"So it was the other way around?! Akashicchi's the one calling Kurokocchi nii-" Kise exclaims wide-eyed.

"That's what you got from that, Kise?!" Aomine interrupts and exasperates.

"Mido-chin, I think you're in a lot of trouble."

Midorima doesn't need to be told twice as he hides behind the tall purple teen away from Akashi's piercing eyes that was looking at him as if he did some sort of betrayal.

"Midorima-kun."

They all then noticed Kuroko was back with them when he heard Midorima's statement. The teal head glances at Midorima with such an understanding smile and a thankful expression.

How Midorima wanted to say that it was all just an accident but he was never given a chance to.

The group then continued on with their usual bickering as they did all ended up eating dinner together. They also escorted Kuroko back home in which the teal head just gave in at their request to take him back. He politely thanked them before going inside the house.

"Akashicchi? Why are you not staying at Kurokocchi's place?" asks Kise as their group is now walking towards the train station in where they would all part ways.

The other's interest were once more piqued since they never really got a definite answer as the redhead just looks at Kise with unreadable eyes.

"Ah...but you don't really need to answer. It's just some random question I thought of similar to the one a while ago. Sorry, if it's too personal" laughs Kise nervously as he takes all of his questions back. He's never bringing these things up again as he reprimands himself for blurting out the first things that came to his mind. He expected to get scolded by the redhead but instead... he got none. No reaction at all.

Kise blinks.

He then smiles knowingly and looks at the other three who understood the underlying signals.

They were all friends after all.

"I wouldn't mind calling Kurokocchi my brother though. Tetsuyacchi-nii!"

"You're already spoiled enough by Tetsu, Kise. Besides, you'll probably just annoy him. If anything, this giant here is more of a younger brother to him than you" Aomine sighs as he points to Murasakibara.

"Ehhh" Kise whines.

"Kuro-chin also helps me in getting rare flavors for my snacks too. I don't mind being spoiled by Kuro-chin brother or not." Murasakibara slightly felt his stomach rumbling as he recalls those premium maiubo packs the teal head got for him from the arcade.

"Then let's all just be Kurokocchi's brother then!~" Kise hums.

The banters continues on as the group now sees the station up ahead.

"I forgot something. You guys go on ahead"

They all then hear the redhead state as the other walks back to their previous path not really bothering to wait for any reply.

The group just smiles knowingly once more.

"Sometimes, I think you're really perceptive Kise." Midorima nonchalantly states as he watches the redhead disappear from their view. Who would've thought that their captain had such a side in him?

"Am I? Is Midorimacchi praising me?!" grins Kise.

"No, he's not. Cause most of the time, you're just stupid" Aomine retorts.

"Haah?! That would be you, Aominecchi!"

"Then again...I also think that you did ok this time." Aomine grumbles but then agrees as he too stares in the direction where the redhead was whilst trying to swat the yellow head away from him because of his praise.

"I told you Kuro-chin and Aka-chin are cute."

They all can't help but agree.

_"I'm his only brother. I'm the only one who can call him that."_

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> aaaand another Masaomi fic in a different AU that suddenly pops again in my mind while doing Affix.
> 
> I really should finish Affix before I end up doing something else ... *looks at my replace mangas*
> 
> Man, I need to focus ... *sleeps*
> 
> So yeah~ I'm sure this story is filled with errors and stuff since English isn't my language as usual but yeah.
> 
> I also didn't expect the other Masaomi fic to be well-liked, it made me so happy :') Thank you to whoever you guys are.
> 
> Though in all honesty, I dunno why I keep on writing bout Masaomi tho hahahaha I'm not even sure if I'm giving him justice or whatnot but hey I like his complex character.
> 
> Things about this AU:
> 
> \- Before Shiori passes away, Masaomi already sent Tetsuya to his grandmother's family for the usual kind of problems relating to their family business. Which, Masaomi does regret soon after.
> 
> \- Kuroko uses his grandmother's surname as advised by his grandmother since the other children kept asking why he has a different name than the ones indicated in his home's nameplate. Grandmother noticed how stressful it was for the child so she tried her best to make him as comfortable as possible since it was such a sudden move.
> 
> \- Akashi, like Kuroko, doesn't actually know the reason why Kuroko has to go away. He just sulked for so long until he got too distracted by his studies which did awaken his other persona. Said persona now kind of developed a protective side for his family too.
> 
> \- After Shiori passes, Akashi and Kuroko just really didn't communicate well (work, studies, father issues) with one another so they don't really know how the other was doing or what they even looked like. So when they both met in Teiko they weren't even exactly sure if the other was really his brother. Even if they did see the signs, they just didn't really exclaim it. So all in all they're just friends until after Winter Cup where they kinda talked everything out.
> 
> \- Masaomi didn't attend his wife's funeral. He was afraid. He was on the verge of breaking and he didn't want any other people to see which he knows, was selfish of him. Akashi and Kuroko on the other hand did attend but they only did get to talk (more like silence eating them up and them trying not to cry) for a few minutes before they went their separate ways.
> 
> \- Yes, in this AU Akashi and Kuroko are twins (cause again I like the idea of them being brothers and still couldn't get over the fact that it was almost canon. but hey at least you can ship them hahaha damn these trail of thoughts. halp.) with Seijuro being the younger twin (by one minute he reiterates) because I dunno, I could picture him being all cute and clingy (possessive) to his nii-san hahahah while Kuroko would definitely dote on him way too much.
> 
> \- But yeah, since they didn't grow up exactly with one another they're trying their best to mend the lost time. And by mend, they mean fight. Siblings do tend to fight more than they should. At least that's what they could remember doing when they were together a few times when they were children. Though, at some point in time, they did learn to be (too) close albeit more on the pissing-off-the-other-kind-of-close-but-if-you-hurt-him-you're-dead kind of thing.
> 
> And that's that.
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
